


Hot Water and High Strung

by Sapphoria



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Cloud preps with soap like a dunce, Creampie, Crisis Core Era (Compilation of FFVII), Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Locker Room, M/M, Making Out, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Zack uses his SOLDIER strength for spoiling Cloud, well partially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: Zack had originally come to retrieve his beloved cadet for a night on the plate but caught him and a bunch of other grunts coming off guard duty for the night. It just so happened he saw some familiar albeit premium ass when he walked into the shower area of the locker rooms.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	Hot Water and High Strung

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy there.  
> I felt like writing something entirely self indulgent and thought I would share it with you.  
> Established Zakkura and some fun loving manhandling in the Shinra showers. Oops. 
> 
> The ages are as vague as in game but they're on the older side with an established relationship so.  
> Also soap ain’t good lube. Use the proper stuff, folks. But anyway   
> Enjoy!

“You’re a lot more vocal than usual right now, Spike.” 

The young cadet frowned and opened his mouth to retort, only to grunt as Zack reapplied pressure with his knee between his pale, muscular thighs and right against his steadily hardening cock. 

“Your- hng.. your fault.” Cloud bit out between a quiet pant that escaped his bruised lips. 

Zack only grinned all the more as he had his partner in crime backed into the dull white wall of the public bathing area. 

He had originally come to retrieve the man for a night on the plate but caught him and a bunch of other grunts coming off guard duty for the night. It just so happened he saw some familiar albeit premium ass when he walked into the shower area of the locker rooms. Cloud hadn’t even noticed him with his back turned as he washed and scrubbed himself down, the sounds of the other cadets complaining and joking around too loud as they bounced off tile walling. 

Zack hung back until the other grunts had filed out one after another, Cloud took much longer to wash up. He was noticeably more dirty and muddied from his duties that day, it seemed. Zack clicked his tongue absentmindedly, frowning a little at the idea that the young cadet probably got stuck with the worst post below the plate. The other punks usually stuck the blonde with all the shit jobs. 

When Cloud sufficiently scrubbed his body down and all the grime swirled down the drain, his shoulders slumped. He reached forward and turned the shower head off and stared down at his feet. His usually spiked and poofed blonde hair weighed down by water and hung in his eyes. He took a deep breath, in and out as he leaned against the wall. 

A hand from behind caged him in, landing on the tile wall beside his head and caused him to stiffen. He was ready for it. The beating that would ensue. But all that came was a low chuckle and hot breath against the shell of his ear. It made his skin prickle. 

“Hey there, Stormcloud. Why the long face?” 

Cloud huffed a loud sigh of relief as he turned around and blinked openly at his most trusted friend, who he considered a mentor, and his boyfriend. He swallowed dryly and frowned. 

“Zack.. you scared the shit out of me.” He scolded but his lip quirked you in a small smile. 

Zack leaned a bit closer, leaning over and caging his shorter blonde lover to the wall with a fond smile. He shrugged. 

“Oops… yeah, sorry.. I came to hunt ya down for dinner tonight but you seemed pretty busy.” He said casually but didn’t hide the way his eyes trailed up and down Cloud’s toned flesh. He was gaining muscle of course, but more lean and Lithe then bulking up. And with the water droplets cascading down his form? Zack thought he had to be in a wet dream. He cleared his throat as he looked back at his partner carefully. 

“.. you doing ok? Rough night?” He asked quietly, genuine concern played across his features. He reached the other hand up and moved some long strands of blonde behind his ears. 

Cloud sighed quietly in defeat , leaning into the touch regardless. He shrugged and scratched at his head. 

“Sort of. Got in a scuffle below plate with a few guys who were vandalizing. Nothing I couldn’t handle though.” 

Zack frowned. 

“Alone? Where was your partner? Guard duty is in pairs, isn’t it?” 

Cloud rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Guy was sick so I went alone. Guess he didn’t report he wasn’t going in until the last minute. So it was just me.” 

Zack gawked and pulled the damp cadet to his chest, propping his chin up on his head and squeezing him. 

“Mmm.. that’s pretty risky. I should have a word with your squad leader!” 

Cloud groaned loudly, holding his hands up against the first’s broad chest. 

“You can’t do that… it’ll look like favoritism.” 

Zack pulled away enough to look Cloud in the face, his expression of dejection looked like a kicked puppy. 

“But you  _ are  _ my favorite.” He pointed out and pecked at the seam of his mouth. 

Cloud couldn’t stop the quiet snort that came from His mouth and batted at his chest softly. His cheeks dusted a light pink, and not from the previous heat of the shower. 

“... you’re terrible.” He groaned louder but grinned a touch, looking a lot happier than he had before Zack showed himself. 

“And overdressed..” 

Zack grinned and ran his hands down slowly, rubbing up the supple bare flesh of his partner’s sides. He hummed unassumingly. 

“You love it~ no lying, Cloudy.” He almost purred into his damp lock. He stepped forward, pressing the slightly shorter man’s back to the cold wall. 

“I know you like me in my uniform.” 

From there, Zack couldn’t stop the satisfaction he felt as he had his lover pressed up to the wall, holding him up with a knee placed between bare thighs and holding him slightly on his tip toes. The blond gasped softly, reaching around in a scramble to circle his arms around his neck. His own cock was hard and rubbed against his stomach with each press of Zack’s knee. 

“S..shit.. Zack… someone’s going to come in..” He groaned against his ear and let out a sharp gasp when Zack suddenly slapped at his plush ass and squeezed the soft flesh, kneading the firmed muscles appreciatively. 

“Nah.. shh… It’s late and everyone went to either go back to the barracks or get drunk. It’s just you and me.” he whispered gruffly into his ear. He grinned smugly as he felt the younger man shiver and arch his back into his touch. 

Cloud tangled his fingers in Zack’s spiky black locks and tugged sharply. Zack get out a low moan at the sensation and his eyelashes fluttered. He pressed a light nip to the side of Cloud’s neck and smirked into his flesh.    
“You know how to get me going.” He chuckled quietly. 

Cloud pouted and guided Zack closer by his hair until their noses lightly bumped. 

“Kiss me,” He breathed out softly. He gnawed at his lip. 

“Please.” 

Zack grinned wider and leaned forward, sealing their lips together hungrily. He’d dreamed of those lips all day since they’d last seen each other a few nights prior. But that was too long as is. He was grateful to get to indulge in them now. Zack nipped lightly at his bottom lip, trailing his tongue at the seam of his mouth. Cloud moaned softly and met him in the middle, opening his mouth and letting the first enter his mouth. Their tongue danced together and fought for dominance. The push and pull. It was bliss. 

Zack pulled away slowly, a trail of saliva between their lips and he chuckled. 

“Shit… Everyday i’m away from you, I just want to kiss you more.” He smiled but with a devilish glint in his eyes. 

Cloud licked at his kiss swollen lips and panted quietly, bumping his forehead to Zack’s lightly. His cheeks were flushed a dark red and he gave a brittle smile. 

“You sap.” he mumbled and peeked an eye open at him. 

Zack snorted and pressed more urgent kisses to his lips, breathing him in and humming affectionately. He brought a hand down the line of Cloud’s spine and to the cleft of his ass. He raised his eyebrow curiously. He felt soap… 

He tutted lowly. 

“Cloud… You didn’t wash off so well, ya know.” he eyed him curiously. 

The blonde’s breath stuttered and goosebumps trailed up his spine. He flushed harder, clinging tighter around his neck and pressing his face into Zack’s clothed shoulder. 

“... I knew I was going to see you tonight, so..” He grumbled. Even the tips of his ears were red with embarrassment. 

Zack whistled lowly as he dragged a finger down and painstakingly traced around his wet rim. 

“Hmm.. You prepped yourself with all those other guys around? And I thought I was a perv..~” He teased into his ear. But Cloud could see his hard on through his pants as he circled his hole slowly, just pressing the tip almost inside before pulling back. 

Cloud gasped shakily and shook in his hold, clutching tightly to his shoulder and whimpered lowly. 

“I..It’s different when I do it, hg…” he grumbled but was pliant in his strong arms when Zack shifted him around to hold one leg up higher then the other to spread him further for easier access. 

Zack only smiled reassuringly as he finally sunk his finger into the first knuckle and felt Cloud tense up, but already loose enough to go past the first knuckle and slip in with ease. He pressed soft kisses just behind his ear. 

“That’s it.. You’re already doing so well, Spike..” He cooed quietly as he pressed his finger in and out slowly before adding another and scissoring them slowly. Cloud shuttered and cried out, biting hard on his lip as Zack further stretched him out. 

Cloud brought a hand to slowly stroke Zack through his fatigues, trailing his fingers up his rock hard cock as he slid his fingers inside him. Zack groaned and bucked his hips impulsively, jostling Cloud on his knee still between his legs and causing them both to gasp shortly. 

“Fuck, Okay, I can’t deal.” Zack rumbled and pulled aggressively at his button and zipper, pulling his cock out and breathing out heavily. He eyed Cloud carefully, lifting him up as if he weighed nothing and trailing his cock over the cleft of his ass and reveling in his shivers and hiccups. 

“You ready, baby?” He whispered into his lover’s ear and nipped at it softly. 

Cloud nodded aggressively and dug his nails into Zack’s shoulders and racked them across his still clothed back. He rocked back down, wanting to feel the delicious friction again. 

“F..Fuck, please.. “ He panted, eyes half lidded. He buried his face into the junction of Zack’s shoulder and neck. 

Zack didn’t waste any time lining himself up and nudging against Cloud’s waiting hole, already slick with soap and water. He slowly lowered Cloud down onto his cock and grit his teeth, sheathing himself firmly into that wonderful tight heat. He held Cloud up firmly, helping him wrap his legs firmly around his waist. He panted out softly, giving the younger male time to adjust. 

“Anything hurt..?” He asked softly. 

Cloud trembled in his arms, grunting and squeezed at his shoulders with blunt nails. He clenched around his throbbing dick slightly and shook his head. 

“N..no. Move..” He whispered and bit hard at his lip. 

Zack didn’t need to be told twice before he started to press up and pull his partner’s pale hips downward to meet him, canting his hips slowly into that welcoming heat and panting a bit too loudly. The only sound in the whole locker room showers coming from them and their muted moaning, cursing, and the steady sound of skin slapping against skin. The rush and thrill of being in a public space, the threat of being caught in the act, it only added to the heat simmering underneath each hard thrust and reciprocating movement.

Cloud curled his toes as Zack hit deep inside him and he gasped mutely, digging his nails into his back through his shirt and whining at the loss of skin to skin contact. He shivered as he felt the knot in his stomach tighten as he was was pressed closer and closer to the edge just from Zack fucking him, and the friction of his cock against Zack’s stomach. 

“C..Close.. Z..Zack!” He keened and squeezed his eyes closed. 

Zack panted hotly against bright blonde hair as he chased his own release but refused to forget about his partner. He reached between them and stroked quickly at Cloud’s prick, matching in time to his hard thrusts against his prostate. 

Cloud gasped sharply and tensed up, his body going rigid as he came hard against Zack’s stomach and tightened up around his cock. Zack hissed and moaned loudly, grunting loudly as he came hard deep into Cloud before he stilled. 

They both breathed hard, leaning against each other against the wall. Zack affectionately rubbed up and down Cloud’s hips as they both came down from their high. He huffed quietly, nuzzling his cheek to Cloud’s shoulder affectionately. He pulled his flaccid cock out from his abused hole and felt a gross sense of satisfaction at seeing his cum dribble down his thigh. He still held him up in his arms nonetheless. 

“Hey… How we feeling?” he breathed softly. 

Cloud kept trying to catch his breath and pouted slightly. 

“... dirty again.” 

Zack snorted and bumped their foreheads together lightly. He leaned the blonde against the tile wall so he didn’t have to use his hands and stripped off his sleeveless sweater and chucked it to the side. 

“Well. Looks like we’ll just have to shower again.” He grinned warmly before pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Cloud’s lips. 

Cloud sighed and shook his head but smiled softly, fondness evident in his warm eyes. He couldn’t deny him anything, not with the warmth that filled his chest and the knowledge he was loved tucked away in his heart. 

Zack Fair had that effect on people. Even when he was an impulsive idiot and fucked him in the public shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
